Semiconductor die packages are currently used in power supplies for computers. Because these die packages dissipate large amounts of heat for these applications, one semiconductor device is generally provided in each package so as to allow for a dedicated heat sink for each device. A recent trend in the industry has been to use a system of distributed power supplies in computers, server systems, and other electronic devices and the like, where several smaller buck converters supply individual components instead of a single power converter, such as a forward converter. In the distributed buck-converter configuration, the input AC power can be converted by an AC-to-DC converter to an intermediate DC voltage that is unregulated, or lightly-regulated, typically in the range of 5 to 50 volts, and a plurality of distributed DC-to-DC buck converters convert the intermediate DC voltage to regulated levels in the range of ±2 volts to ±12 volts for specific components of the system. This configuration enables the control feedback control loop of the AC-to-DC converter to be optimized for good power-factor-correction (PFC) performance since it does not have to precisely control the final output voltages to the components. The configuration also enables the buck converters to better isolate the current demands of the system's components from one another. While this configuration has many advantages, it has a disadvantage of requiring additional components and additional board space.